The Legend of Two Saiyans
Note From the Author... PLEASE NOTE- That this article does contain swearing. This story is about the two Saiyans, Hikaru, and Yumiro. They are both brothers, and have lived alone most of their lives. The story begins 1 year before the decisive event portrayed in the opening chapter. The story's plot comes from the legend of Romulus, and Remus. Also from Trigun, with Vash, and Knives. If you wish to know more about Ancient Saiyans, please visit, Ancient Saiyan History. Also, if you wish to know more about the characters, please visit, Characters of TLoTS. Thank you. Your Mistake is my Job Intake 19:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Music Opening Main Theme- Club Foot by Kasabian Closing Main Theme- LSF (Lost Souls Forever) by Kasabian Hikamiro Side Story Theme- Champagne Supernova by Oasis Opening Saga Ashes to Ashes... 2,000 years ago from current date... Two figures were fighting each other gruesomely, one Light, one Dark. The Light Fighter had his foot on top of the Dark Fighter's chest, whom was laying on the ground, beaten black, and blue. Dark Fighter- "Go ahead. KILL ME!!" The Light Fighter hesitated. Dark Fighter-' "You are too soft brother! I always knew you were a weakling on the inside!"'' The Light Fighter took his foot off the Dark Fighter, and a said, Light Fighter- "If I were to kill you now, my own brother, I would be no better than you, and the last thing I want to be, is YOU." ''Dark Fighter- "Bold statement brother! I'd like to see you live up to those words!'"'' The Light Fighter turned, and walked away. Without the Light Fighter knowing, the Dark Fighter rose, approached the Light Fighter from behind. Pulled back his arm, and threw it forward towards the Light Fighter's heart. Lightning flashed... Where The Tide Begins... ''2,001 years ago from current date...'' Yumiro walked in the room... Yumiro- "What are you doing brother? Are you slacking off again?" Hikaru looked up at his brother... Hikaru- "I was just reading from this scroll. You don't have to sound so tense about it." Yumiro becomes frustrated, and angered... Yumiro-'' ''"What? Saiyans don't read! At least the ones that are sane!" Hikaru- "What did I tell you brother? Just because I don't want to kill, and rather spare someone's life, doesn't make me insane as a Saiyan. Saiyans can be a nice race too!" Yumiro- "Shut up! We were made to conquer the universe. There is a reason why we have massive strength! So we can crush the weak, and stand on top!" Hikaru- "Maybe we were given this strength, to protect the weak! I think, we should fend for those whom cannot fend for themselves. Have you ever thought of that brother?" Yumiro- "Yes, I have, BROTHER... and I think you are pathetic, PATHETIC, because of that. The way you think makes me sick!" Hikaru- "Same here! How could you think, a certain race was only created to destroy every living thing? Then that means everyone else in this universe, was only a waste of time for God! God always has a reason for what he does, and never regrets it!" Yumiro- "Well maybe God has a sick sense of humor?" Hikaru- "Just get out. I'll come down to the training room in a minute. How dare you say such a thing." Yumiro leaves the room frustrated. Hikaru became sad... Hikaru- "Father, how could Yumiro be so cold? I know he is my brother, but I am finding it hard to love him. Please help me do the right thing." ''Down in the Training Room...'' Yumiro- "Finally. Took you long enough to get down here. Are you ready for a little match, brother?" Hikaru- "(sighs) Yeah. I guess." Yumiro- "'Hmph... Treating me like a waste of time, are you brother? Then let me show you to never underestimate your opponent!" Yumiro dashed towards his brother, with a look of contempt in his eyes. Yumiro started the fight with a swift right hook to the head. Hikaru slightly moved his head to dodge, then thrusted his fist into Yumiro's stomach, and kicked him on the side of his head, sending him in the air to the right. Yumiro, in mid-flight from Hikaru's kick, teleported behind Hikaru, and said... Yumiro- "How dare you kick me aside like trash! You'll pay for that!" (slow-motion) Yumiro prepared himself to kick, and then delivered it to Hikaru. In the middle of the delivery, Yumiro blinked his eyes only once. When he opened them, Hikaru was already standing towards Yumiro, staring at him. Right when Yumiro was about to land the kick, Hikaru grabbed the ankle with his right hand, and his left soon followed. Hikaru spinned Yumiro around, and let go, sending Yumiro flying once again. This time, Hikaru dashed after Yumiro in mid-flight, rapidly punched him, and swatted him to the ground. Hikaru grows content. Hikaru- "Ya done yet brotha?" Yumiro- "DON'T MOCK ME! Of course I'm not done! I'm just starting to begin!" Hikaru- "Whateva brotha. This is just trainin', you can walk away at any time." Yumiro- "Hmph... Don't get too cocky now! You might make a mistake!" Hikaru- "Ha! You of all people to tell me that!" Yumiro got back up, and prepared himself for the rest of the training, yet we all know that that was a fight. Hikaru shot off a few ki-blasts as a cover for his next move. After the cover, with Yumiro surrounded by dust, and other debris floating in the air, Hikaru ran towards his opponent, rather than dashed. Everything happened within one moment. (slow-motion) From Hikaru's point of view, Yumiro seemed defenseless due to the dust screen, but Yumiro was fully aware of everything going on. Hikaru just got within range to hit Yumiro, but when Hikaru saw Yumiro staring at him with demonic eyes, and a grim smile, he knew he was in deep. Hikaru noticed one more thing, and it was too late in the moment to react. Yumiro had charged a ki-sphere on his palm, thrusted it towards Hikaru's stomach, and blew Hikaru away. Hikaru was sent flying, and crashed into a wall, and was stuck against it. With the dust still in the air around Yumiro, Hikaru could not tell if Yumiro was going to make a move. Until Yumiro dashed out, with the same look on his face, and laughing in a psychoatic, and sinister way. Yumiro kicked the stuck Hikaru in the stomach with the force of a 10-ton boulder. Hikaru spat out blood, and giggled only a little. When Yumiro went in for a second attack, Hikaru dodged by teleportation. Yumiro turned around, and met Hikaru fist to fist. Yumiro- "You've grown strong brother. Much more than I expected from a softcore like you." Hikaru- "Funny. I thought YOU were the one that told me to never underestimate my opponent." Yumiro- "Hmph. Getting sarcastic now?" Hikaru- "You're very observational. Women like that!" Yumiro first thought it as an insult, but lightened up, and took it as a joke. This time he laughed normally. Yumiro- "Hahahaha! Good one brother! You have a nice sense of humor! Women like that too!" Hikaru- "HA! They do, don't they?" Both Hikaru, and Yumiro lowered their fists, and bursted laughing. Funny thing is, neither of them had a girlfriend before. Hikaru was too shy, and Yumiro was too much of a d-bag. They both laughed until Yumiro let out a terrifying pass of gas. Hikaru- "Oh man! Whew! Disgusting man!" Hikaru walks away. Yumiro- "What?" Hikaru- "Now women, DON'T like that!" Both became silent. Then bursted out laughing again. That was the end of the day for those two, getting along again, and having a laugh. Hikaru- "Let's call it a day brother. ''(giggles a little more) ''This laughing makes me tired." Yumiro- "And fighting doesn't?! Hahaha! You never fail to suprise me brother!" Remember my fellow gentlemen, never pass gas next to, or near a woman. Sure it may be funny with bros, homeboys, and friends, but it is very disgusting, and shows that you have no manners if you are with a lady. Also, most women like a sense of humor, but not as in passing gas. Make your humor witty, and definitely NO puns, or knock-knocks, because they are for children. One more thing to bug you about. You can compliment a lady on her looks, but don't go too far, and I hope you know what I mean, because you are guarenteed to get slapped. Now you can tell this old master of an narrator to be quiet, and end the stupid episode already. ''The End... Ya happy now? The Moon Effect... '''''Next morning... Down in the kitchen... Hikaru- "(yawns, and scratchs his tail) Mornin' brother." Yumiro's head was in a bowl of soup. So Hikaru, still half asleep, picked up Yumiro's head, moved it away from the soup, and dropped it on the table. Hikaru then took the soup, and ate it for breakfast. 20 minutes later... Yumiro- "You owe me my breakfast." Hikaru- "Didn't you make yourself another?" Yumiro- "Yes..." Hikaru- "Then why do you make a problem out of it?" Yumiro- "'Cause it was MY breakfast not yours." Hikaru- "Alright, alright. I apologize." Yumiro- "Hmph... Good enough." Hikaru- "(quickly looks at the front door) I sense something." Yumiro-'' "(also looks at the front door) ''I do too... Something very irritating." Hikaru- "Here it comes!" Hikaru knew what it was, but Yumiro couldn't remember. The front door bell rang. Yumiro decided to open the door. When he opened it, he immediately attempted to punch the mystery. The mystery dodged it, and kicked him in the nuts. The light shines upon it, and reveals itself to be Yomoko, the young woman who lived next door. She continued to kick Yumiro in the rib, while he was on the ground. Yomoko- "How dare you attempt to hit a lady! Haven't you learned anything from your brother?" Hikaru- "Um.. Can you please stop hitting my brother? Er..." Yomoko- "Oh sure. Well, good morning!" Hikaru- "(blushes) Good morning..." Yomoko- "(looks at the unconcious Yumiro) I swear ''(looks back at Hikaru), ''you are the only Saiyan man who has manners. You know ''(lowers her voice to a soft tone), ''a woman could really fall for that. Even if that woman is a saiyan ''(giggles)."'' Hikaru blushed like never before, sweat ran down his sideburns, and his tail wagged in a speedy, yet dopey way. He freezed, his irises, and pupils shrunk, his heart pounded, on the verge of unconciousness, and on the verge of having a heart attack. Yomoko concerned... Yomoko- ''"''Uhh.. Are you okay? Hikaru?" Hikaru-'' "''J.. Ju.. Just dandy Ms. Yomoko..." Yomoko- ''"''What did I tell you about calling me "miss"? I'm the same age as you, and I live next door. I'm not a shribbled up old hag. Am I a shribbled up old hag, Hikaru?" Hikaru- "N.. No." Hikaru is still frozen, and on the verge of unconciousness. Yomoko- "Am I a gorgeous, young, redheaded, saiyan woman?" Hikaru- "Y.. Ye... Yes, Yomoko." Yomoko- "Aww... You are such a sweet heart. ''(kisses Hikaru on the cheek) ''Well, I need to go now. See ya later Hikaru, and tell your brother that he needs to have more manners like you." Yomoko winked at Hikaru, and walked out the door. Hikaru can now release whatever tension he had. How did he do it? Well, blood exploded out of his nose at the rate of a water cannon, and fell backwards unconcious. Yet, there was a smile on his face, and was speaking gibberish. Looked like the only match for Hikaru, AND Yumiro, is the gorgeous saiyan redhead, who lives next door. 1 hour later... Hikaru- "(grunts) What? Oh, hey bro, what's up?" Hikaru was in bed, with toilet paper up his nose, and Yumiro was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Turns out, Yumiro woke up from the beating, and took care of Hikaru, until he woke up. Now who said Yumiro had a cold heart? Yumiro- "That demon lady managed to knock both of us out. You lost enough blood to make you pass out, and I was... uh..." Hikaru- "Yeah, I know. Thanks for taking care of me." Yumiro- "No problem. You're my brother." Hikaru- "(grunts again) I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air..." Yumiro- "Yeah. Sure. Just be careful bro." Hikaru- "Sure bro." Hikaru walked outside, and leaned against the house. He looked up at the sky, and saw a Solar Eclipse. Wait, aren't moons included in Solar Eclipses? Hikaru- "What? Oh... Here we go. RAAAAH!" Hikaru started transforming into a Great Ape. Yumiro- "(still in the house) Aw crap! I forgot there was a Solar Eclipse today! Why now of all times?" Yumiro puts on special blutz wave resistant sunglasses, ran outside, and found that Hikaru was already half-way through transforming. Turns out Hikaru forgot to put his pair on. Yumiro- "Crap! I'm too late!" Giant Ape Hikaru- "RAAAAAHHHH!!!" Yomoko walked out of her home. Yomoko- "What's going on!? ''(looks at Great Ape Hikaru) ''Mmm... That's a good-looking monkey! Ahhh!" Yomoko just dodged Great Ape Hikaru's fist. Although, Great Ape Hikaru's fist destroyed Yomoko's house. Yomoko- "What the...? You destroyed my house! Where am I gonna sleep? I'm not gonna be a bum!" Yumiro- "You're right, because you're gonna be dead in a minute if you don't shut up!" Yomoko- "Whatever! Excuse me for worrying about my future!" Yumiro ignores her... Yumiro- "I think I know how to stop him!" Yomoko- "How?!" Yumiro- "We need to knock him out!" Yomoko- "Alright you go ahead, and do that! I can't hurt my Hikaru!" Yumiro- "Teh... but I can!" Yumiro dashed towards Great Ape Hikaru. Great Ape Hikaru noticed Yumiro, and swatted him away. Yumiro got back up, and dashed again. This time, he teleported behind Hikaru, but Hikaru, being as smart as he is even in Great Ape form, whipped Yumiro with his tail. Yumiro hit the ground hard, and started coughing a little blood. Yumiro- "That's it!" Yumiro attempted one more time. He dashed, teleported behind Hikaru, and teleported again near the legs, and tripped Hikaru. Great Ape Hikaru fell face down. Yumiro teleported once more above Hikaru's head, and Scorpion Flailed (the move, not the technique) him in the neck, causing him to lose conciousness. Great Ape Hikaru the transformed back into regular Hikaru. Only two bad things came out of this event. Yomoko lost her house, and Hikaru lost his clothes. Yomoko took joy out of that... Yomoko- "Oooooo! So that's what he looks like naked! He's..." Yumiro- "Don't say it!" Yomoko- "Whatever buzzkill! I'll come back later, I need to go talk to my insurance company." Later.... Hikaru once again woke up from unconciousness, this time with clothes on. Hikaru- "(sat upright on couch) Errr... Not again!" Yomoko walks in the room... Yomoko- "Hikaru! You're okay!" Yomoko ran, jumped, and hugged Hikaru. Tackling him flat on the bed with her. Yomoko rubbed her cheek against Hikaru's cheek. Hikaru became what he was last time. Yumiro walked in the room... Yumiro- "Whoa... Sorry for disturbing you two. I see you are busy, and I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Yumiro walks out of the room, and closes the door. Yomoko- "You hear that Hikaru? ''(squeezes Hikaru even tighter) ''We were in the middle of something!" Yomoko started kissing Hikaru. (screen goes black in your imagination, signaling the end of the episode) Well ladies, and gentlemen. The moral of this story is to make sure your insurance policy insures Great Ape destruction. The End Raised by the Wolves... Flashback to 980 AD... Eastern Pasutian Grand Forest... Two infants lie sleeping next to a tree, when a pack of wolves discovered them. The wolves noticed that they were not just infants, rather they were Ancients. The wolf pack decided to take care of the infants, and raise them as their own. For many years, the two young boys lived only with their wolf family, rarely interacting with the civilized world. When the two boys grew to be 5 years old, the pack wanted them to leave, but only to the children's benefit. One day, they wandered into the Capital City, buttnaked, as you would expect. An old man walked by, and saw them. He pondered why these two young boys would be naked, and alone in the city. The old man said... Old Man- "Greetings young ones. Do you have a place to go home to, clothes to put on your backs?" Both boys didn't know how to react, and it didn't help that they didn't know how to speak either. The Light Hearted Boy said... Light Hearted Boy- "Ruff!" The Dark Hearted Boy did not respond, just stayed silent, starring at the stranger. Old Man- "Well, we better get you to a place to stay. I'll take you to an orphanage I know. Here, you two put these robes on. I was just coming back from the cleaners." The two boys put on the robes. The old man motioned them to follow him. The Light Hearted Boy barked, and followed the man. The Dark Hearted Boy didn't. The Light Boy turned around, and said to his brother.. Light Hearted Boy- "Ruff?" Dark Hearted Boy- "..." Light Hearted Boy- "Ruff!" Dark Hearted Boy- "..." The Dark Boy started walking with his brother, and the stranger. Soon, they arrived to the orphanage. The old man introduced the boys to the owner. Then the owner showed the boys their room, ect. When they were fully dressed, the old man took them to the recreation room, because he had to fill out forms, and all that happy stuff. A young redheaded girl with a teddy bear in her arms, walked up to The Light Boy, and said... Young Girl- "Hi! My name is Yomoko! Nice to meet you!" The Light Boy noticed the girl. He turned around, and when he first saw her, his pupils, and irises shrunk, he blushed for the first time, he became very warm, his tailed wag speedily, his heart pounded. He tried to reply... Light Hearted Boy- "Ru...Ru..RRR...Ruff..." Chibi Yomoko- "I think your cute! See you later!" Little Yomoko walked away, and The Light Boy stood there. The Light Boy didn't know what she said, but just hearing her voice helped him decipher the message. As soon as the information hit him, he had a massive nose bleed, and passed out. Does this scene seem familiar to you? The Dark Boy got on his knees, and tried to wake his brother up. He realized that he couldn't really do anything, so he just sat there, guarding his brother. The old man came back, and saw the boy on the ground. Old Man- "Oh dear! We should get you to the infirmary!" 1 Hour Later... The Light Boy woke up, with his brother guarding him on his left, and Little Yomoko on his right. Chibi Yomoko- "Are you okay?" The Light Boy blushed... Light Hearted Boy- "Rrrr... Ruff..." The old man walked in with news... Old Man- "You two boys now have names! ''(points at The Light Boy) ''Your name is Hikaru!... ''(points at The Dark Boy), ''and your name is Yumiro!" Little Yumiro tries to repeat what the old man said his name was... Chibi Yumiro- "Y...Yu...Yumirrrro. Yumiro. ''(points at his own chest) ''Yumiro." Old Man- "Yes, yes! There you go!" Little Hikaru gets out of bed, and tries to copy what the old man said his name was too... Chibi Hikaru- "Hi... Hik... Hikarrru. Hikaru. (copies his brother, and points to his own chest) Hikaru!" Chibi Yomoko- "Yay! My cutie has a name!" Little Yomoko hugged Little Hikaru, he becomes blushed. A couple months later, the boys knew how to talk, but only simple terminology. They will grow their vocabulary over time. Everyday the old man visited the two young boys, and taught them about lessons of life, rather than lessons of knowledge. Also everyday, Little Yomoko played with them, and taught them games. Over time, the three went on to regular school... Hikaru- "This place is certainly different than the orphanage." Yomoko- "Yes it is." Yumiro didn't say anything. The three entered school, and 3 hours went by. It was now time for recess... Some random kid walked up to Yomoko... Random Kid- "You're ugly you red haired freak! Nobody likes you!" Natural red hair is extremely rare is Saiyan culture. So rude kids, and disrespectful teenagers, ridicule it. The kid walks away, and Yomoko started to cry (remember, they are only in 3rd grade). Hikaru is on the other side of the playground, but he sensed that Yomoko is troubled (Ancient Saiyan + Raised by wolves + Person of liking = Cosmic Connection). He quickly tried to find her, and discovered her in a dark corner crying. He approached her... Hikaru- "Are you okay Yomoko?" Yomoko continued weeping. Hikaru sat beside her, and put his arm around her. Hikaru didn't let his feelings get to him. Hikaru- "Shhh... Please don't cry. I don't like to see you cry... Please tell me why you are crying..." Yomoko- "They ridiculed me." Hikaru- "Who?"''' Yomoko- "I dunno. Some kid with a red shirt, and his friends." Hikaru- "Thank you. That's all I need to know." Yumiro was standing nearby, watching over the situation. Hikaru walked over to Yumiro... Hikaru- "They made Yomoko cry." Yumiro- "That's reason enough." Hikaru went back to comforting Yomoko, and Yumiro walked over the red shirt, and his friends... Yumiro- "You the kid who insulted the girl?" Red Shirt- "Yeah. She deserved it, didn't she?" Yumiro- "Did they help you?" Red Shirt- "Yeah, they're my friends."' ''Yumiro- "Good... Thank you." Red Shirt- "For making fun of her?" Yumiro- "(laughs) No! For helping me make sure you are my next victims!" Red Shirt- "Wait, what?..." Yumiro then punched the red shirt kid so hard his jaw broke. Picked him up, and beat him "Italian Mobster" style. Soon, the red shirt kid's gang attacks Yumiro. They made one horrible mistake. Yumiro threw down the red shirt, and counterattacked. Yumiro owned the entire gang, with kicks to the gut, punches to the face, choke slams, pulling arms out of sockets, and the obligatory foot up the butt. Yumiro finished, and said... Yumiro- "DON'T EVER INSULT YOMOKO AGAIN, OR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU NEXT TIME!" Yumiro walked back to the dark corner. Hikaru looked up at him, and Yumiro nodded as a signal that the deed was done. Yumiro later got suspended for one week, but he didn't care. By the time Hikaru, Yomoko, and Yumiro got into high school, it was 995 AD. Hikaru was an average student, although he was friends with just about anyone. Yumiro was a "barely scraping by" student who was very silent, and nobody bothered him, because he would rip their head off, metaphorically of course, err... hopefully. Yomoko was very intelligent, but she was known as a heartbreaker, because she always turned down everyone. The End Side Story: Hikamiro: Someday you will find me... Hikamiro's Theme- Champagne Supernova by Oasis 968 AD... Rheghurshin Town, Rheghurshin Sea, Western Pasutian Plains... One day, an 18 year-old Hikamiro wanted to join the Saiyan Empirical Army of Defense. Well one day he did. He went to the local recruitment center, and spoke to the secretary... Hikamiro- "Where can I sign up?" Secretary- "There is no signing up, just a test." Hikamiro- "Well, where's the test?" Secretary- "Through that door." Hikamiro- "So, it's just through door?" Secretary- "(sighs) Go." Hikamiro- "Alright, alright. No need to snap." Hikamiro walked through the door, and was suddenly punched in the face by a tall, extremely muscular figure. The man introduced himself... Sergente Jagaimo- "My name is Sergente Jagaimo. Do you want to be in the most elite military force in the Southern Galaxy?" Hikamiro- "Yes sir!" Sergente Jagaimo- "Then get up, and prove you can defend yourself!" Hikamiro got serious, stood up, and put his guard up. Sgt. Jagaimo began to attack. He attempted to punch Hikamiro square in the face again, but Hikamiro blocked it, and kneed the Sgt. in the gut. Hikamiro continued by kicking him in the face, and knocking him to the ground. Sgt. Jagaimo got back up, as if he was unhindered. He smiled, and teleported behind Hikamiro. Then, he smashed his fist on Hikamiro's head, nearly knocking him out. Hikamiro started grabbing his head, and it seemed as though he's acting more like he bumped it, rather than it being smashed upon. Hikamiro regained composure, and roundhouse kicked his opponent in the chin. Next, he gave a swift barrage of kicks, and punches. He then leg sweeped his opponent, and he fell to the ground. Hikamiro jumped above Sgt. Jagaimo, and blasted him with a heavy wave. Sgt. Jagaimo layed on the ground, and Hikamiro waiting for him to get back up. Weirdly, he didn't. After 5 minutes, Hikamiro started to walk away, but suddenly Sgt. Jagaimo appeared in front of him. Sergente Jagaimo- "Where do you think you're going?" Hikamiro- "I don't know." Sergente Jagaimo- "Well, I'll teach you to not walk away from your enemy, until his pulse completely stops!" Hikamiro- "So, what are you going do now?" Sergente Jagaimo- "(mumbles) Annoying little bugger... I'll put you in your place!" Hikamiro- "Okay. Ladies first!" Sergente Jagaimo- "Why you little..." Sgt. Jagaimo attempted to right hook Hikamiro, but he blocked with the palm of his hand. Hikamiro returned by throwing his own right hook, but Sgt. Jagaimo blocked it with his palm too. The two got into a power struggle, seeing if the other will make a mistake. Then Sgt. Jagaimo attempted to kick Hikamiro, and since Hikamiro didn't expect it, he was hit. Hikamiro lost compsure, and Sgt. Jagaimo threw him across the room. Hikamiro got back up, and laughed just a little bit. (slow-motion) Then, he began charging towards Sgt. Jagaimo. Hikamiro threw a left punch, but Sgt. Jagaimo dodged by moving to the right. Hikamiro slanted his body downward right, took his right hand, and firmly gripped the ground, pivoted himself to the right. He brought his two legs together, and kicked Sgt. Jagaimo in the back. Sgt. Jagaimo layed on the ground, in pain, because Hikamiro nearly broke one of the discs. Hikamiro- "Tell me, am I accepted into the army, or must I beat you some more?" Sgt. Jagaimo- "(laughs) I guess so. Call me "Jaggy", 'cause you won't be in my squad, that's for sure!" Hikamiro- "(laughs) Alright Jaggy..." Hikamiro walked over, and helped Sgt. Jagaimo stand up. Sgt. Jagaimo- "Hey kid, I never caught you name. What is it?" Hikamiro- "Hikamiro. Nice to meet you!" Sgt. Jagaimo, and Hikamiro shake hands. Sgt. Jagaimo- "Well, we better get you introduced to the recruitment board. I'll make sure you get in the best squad!" Sgt. Jagaimo took Hikamiro to the board. Sgt. Jagaimo introduced them to Hikamiro, and told them that he has great potential. Hikamiro was accepted into the 51st Dragon Squad, also known as the Grand Dragons. The Grand Dragons specialized in both extreme hand-to-hand combat, and extreme ki mastery. Also trained their new recruits to be lightning fast, and was headed by Comandante Yoroppa. The members include... *Comandante Yoroppa *Corporale Doitsu *Tenente Itaria *Appuntato Roshia *Sergente Airurando *Associato Amerika Now, Hikamiro is Soldato Hikamiro. Hikamiro met his fellow members... Comandante Yoroppa- "Welcome to the squad. My name is Yoroppa, but you will call me Comandante while on duty. Capiche?" Soldato Hikamiro- "Yes Comandante. Nice to meet you!" Comandante Yoroppa- "Good. You too. Tenente Itaria, please introduce everyone to him." Comandante Yoroppa took out a cigar, lit it, and walked away. Tenete Itaria stepped up... Tenente Itaria- "Yes sir. My name is Tenente Itaria, 3rd in command. While on duty, you may refer to your fellow members by their rank, and if you choose, add their name. This is Corporale Doitsu, 2nd in command..." Corporale Doitsu- "Greetings Soldato." Tenente Itaria- "...Appuntato Roshia..." Appuntato Roshia "Hmph... Soldato." Tenente Itaria- "...Sergente Airurando..." Sergente Airurando- "That's what your mother said last night! Hahaha! Nice to meet you Soldante Hikamiro!" Tenente Itaria- "...and last, but not least, Associato Amerika..." Associato Amerika- "Hey man.. I mean Soldato! Welcome to the team!" Tenente Itaria- "Now that you have met everyone. Get to know them personally. It's better to know who you are fighting with, and gain their trust, rather than fighting with unknown acquaintances." So Soldato Hikamiro got to know everyone... Corporale Doitsu, and Tenente Itaria both came from the 105th, and have been good friends since. Corporale Doitsu is very friendly, but is often quiet, and he is very strategic. Tenente Itaria is very charismatic, polite, and plays songs on his 6-string guitar to keep the squad uplifted. Appuntato Roshia, and Associato Amerika have always had tension between them, and barely communicate with each other. Appuntato Roshia is rude, angry, and isolated, and likes it that way. Associato Amerika is nice, friendly, and outgoing, and is always bursting through the door with a happy face. Sergente Airurando is a cheery man with quite a past. Some people say he started The Great Fire of 960, ''because he burped into a cigarette with alcohol breath, and burned the forest down. Finally, Comandante Yoroppa is a well respected man. He is the stongest among over 3 divisions. He is very rational, but likes to have a few drinks now, and then. Unfortunately, Soldato Hikamiro would not know these men for long... '3 months later,' 'while stationed on Planet Prograddo... Comandante Yoroppa- "Alright men, listen up. The enemy should be coming soon. So be ready." Comandante Yoroppa walked away. Soldante Hikamiro- "Comandante seems more tense than usual. The attack must be very concerning."'' ''Tenente Itaria- "I agree. We have to be ready for anything..." ''The End, for now at least...'' Torneo di Saiyano Torneo di Saiyano: Part 1 ''Back to the story of Hikaru, Yumiro, and Yomoko...'' ''The Hikaru/Yumiro Household...'' Hikaru, Yumiro, and Yomoko sat at the table in the living room. They began to discuss where Yomoko was going to stay... Hikaru- "Err... Yomoko... I apologize for destroying your house yesterday. I uh... didn't know there was a solar eclipse at the time. Listen, if there is anything you need, let me know. I'll make it up to ya..." Yomoko- "I only ask for one thing. Let me sleep over..." Yumiro answered first... Yumiro- "We are not children anymore Yomoko. I don't think Hikaru will..." Hikaru interrupted... Hikaru- "Sure, I don't mind..." Yumiro facepalms himself... Yomoko- "Thank you! I won't be a problem!..." Yumiro- "I doubt that..." Hikaru- "Yumiro! Don't say that! Fine, she will be my under my watch. Whatever happens, I will take full responsibility." Yumiro- "Meh. Whatever..." ''Later...'' Hikaru walked outside to breathe some fresh air, until he noticed a poster. It said... ''63rd Annual Saiyan Tournament'' ''Free to register for those who wish to participate''. ''Winner's Prize- 100,000 Cash, and a free house.'' Hikaru looked at you, and the audience... Hikaru- "Uncanny, isn't it my friends?" Yumiro shouted from inside the house... Yumiro- "Hikaru! What did I tell you about talking to yourself! Also, there is no audience, and this isn't some story some stupid fan made up!" Hikaru looked at you, the audience, the narrator, and the author... Hikaru- "(shouts back at his brother) Uhhh... Okay! I'll stop." Hikaru ripped off the poster, brought it back to the house, and slammed it on the table. Yomoko- "What's this?" Yumiro- "Care to enlighten us Hikaru?" Hikaru- "Of Course! There's this tournament being held in downtown Capital. The prize is a massive lump of money, and a free house. This is perfect for Yomoko's situation!" Yomoko- "You'd be willing to do that for me? Aww sweetheart!" Yomoko hugged Hikaru, and Hikaru sighed in happiness. Hikaru- "It's no problem. Yumiro, and I will win it for ya!" Yumiro- "Wait... WHAT?! I never agreed to doing that! Much less helping her out." Hikaru- "You want her out of here right? This is the best opportunity, and the most fun!" Yumiro- "Hmph... Fine. Just don't think I'll go easy on you when, or if we have to face each other..." Hikaru- "Pfft... Wasn't counting on it!" Yomoko intervened... Yomoko- "Would you guys mind if I were to compete too?" The two brothers looked at each other. Hikaru was first to speak... Hikaru- "We don't mind." Yomoko- "Yay! When does registration open?" Hikaru- "Today at 5:00 pm." Yumiro- "It's already 4:00 pm. Minus well get down there early." Hikaru- "Agreed." The 3 went to the Capital, and arrived at the stadium. Luckily, they were early, so they didn't have to wait to long. Now that they were registered. They went back home to train, because they were eager for tomorrow to come. Training ''Hikaru vs. Yomoko'' The three played Boulder, Papyrus, Swords (a true man's version of Rock, Paper, Scissors), to determine who would train against who first. Whoever won against Yumiro would train together. Inevitably, Yomoko, and Hikaru both won. Training, then began. Yomoko- "Ready?" Hikaru- "Ready..." Yomoko winked at Hikaru, which distracted him, and weakened his guard. Yomoko was the first to land a punch. She then thrusted her fist in his gut, and round house kicked him in the face. He was sent 10 feet in the air, and landed 15 feet away. As soon as Hikaru hit the ground, he quickly rose to his feet. He swiftly looked behind him, and noticed Yomoko coming in for a smash. It was too late for him to react, Yomoko smashed his head downward, and kneed him in the face. He was sent backward, and 6 feet in the air, just enough room for Yomoko to teleport under Hikaru, and kicked him hard in the back, sending him flying upward. Hikaru, still immobile from the pain in his back, reached the peak of his upward flight. Yomoko then elbow smashed him again in the gut, finally sending him to the ground. When Hikaru hit the ground, a large cloud of dust rose up. Yomoko watched for any signs of movement, and after a few moments, she declared victory. A voice spoke to her... Voice- "Are you so quick to declare victory over such an opponent that easily?" Yomoko turned around, and responded... Yomoko- "I believe I can. Wha... AGH!" Turned out the voice belonged to Hikaru, and he then kicked Yomoko in the face, sending backward, but her body still upright. Teleported in front of her, and uppercutted. Now even further in the air, Yomoko tried to react, but is already too late. Hikaru teleported in front of her again, and rapidly punched her. Finished with a quick swat to the face, and smashed her towards the ground. Yomoko got back up, and dashed towards her opponent. She first attacked by attempting to kick him in the side. She landed the kick, but Hikaru sucked up the pain, and grabbed her leg. He then spinned her around, gaining momentum, and threw her away. He then dashed after her, thrusted his fist into her gut, then kicked her on the side of her head. She regained composure, and charged a ki wave. Hikaru stood there, waiting for it to come. She then released it. At the last second, Hikaru dodged it, but when he looked for Yomoko at the beginning point of the wave, she wasn't there. Yomoko actually anticipated his movements, and was behind him. She then punched him right in the back. She hit him where she kicked him in the back earlier, so there was even more pain. Hikaru fell to the ground, and passed out, but only for a second. When he woke up, he found Yomoko sitting on top of him... Yomoko- "You okay?" Hikaru- "Uh.. yeah. I'm fine... ''(blushes a little)"'' Yomoko- "Good!" Yomoko stood up, and helped Hikaru to his feet. She then kisses him on the cheek... Yomoko- "Great practice! I haven't fought like that in a while!" Hikaru- "Not a problem." Yumiro stepped in... Yumiro- "Alright... Yomoko, let's practice. Hikaru, take a break." Hikaru- "Okay." Hikaru sat against the house. Yomoko, and Yumiro got into their fighting positions... ''Yomoko vs. Yumiro'' Yumiro- "I won't go easy on you just becuase your a woman..." Yomoko smirked... Yomoko- "He... What made you think that?" Yumiro- "Pfft... Ya ready?" Yomoko- "Whenever you are..." Yumiro- "Hmph!" Yumiro started the match by dashing towards her, and then attempted to punch her square in the face, but to no success. Yomoko blocked it, and kicked Yumiro in the side. Yumiro grunted, took his free hand, clenched it, and made another attempt to strike her face, and this time prevailed. She was sent a few feet away, and recovered. She then noticed Yumiro was charging at her, so right when he was 3 feet away, she basted his face with a ki blast, causing small pain, and a little smoke around his face. Using his temporary blindness as an advantage, she teleported, and reappeared above him. Then, she brought her hands together. Yumiro noticed, and turned around. Yomoko continued her assault, and smashed Yumiro in the face. Yumiro was sent to the ground below. As soon as Yumiro touched the ground, he rolled, and got back up. He then grew a little angered, and decided to make his move. Yumiro dashed, then teleported in front of Yomoko, kneed her in the gut with amazing force, then roundhouse kicked her in the face. Yomoko let out a short scream, and put her hands on her face in pain. She recovered, and tried punch Yumiro. Yumiro grabbed her fist, twisted her arm so her body turned around, and thrusted his fist into her back. Yomoko yelled in pure pain, and Yumiro let go off her fist. Yomoko descended to the ground, and landed on her knees, and put her right hand on the ground, and her left on her back. Yumiro patiently waited until Yomoko was able to fight again. Yomoko stood up, and moved her back around. A few cracking sounds were made from her back readjusting, and now she was back in the fight. Yomoko quickly dashed towards Yumiro once more. She attempted to kick Yumiro in the upper torso, but Yumiro blocked it. As a counter, Yumiro grabbed her leg, and spun her around. Right when Yumiro was about to let go, at the peak of the momentum, Yomoko countered the counter, by releasing a ki wave. The wave's force countered, and overpowered very quickly, the opposite force of the spinning, and instantly stopped the rotation. This caused Yumiro to throw out one of his arms, let go of Yomoko, and loudly grunt in pain. Yomoko felt naucious from the spinning, and Yumiro was handicapped from throwing out his arm. Plus, Yomoko was tired from fighting two fights in a row. So, the two decided to end the battle on a draw. They shook hands... Yumiro- "Good fight..." Yomoko- "(coughed) Good fight..." Yumiro motioned Hikaru to come over to him... Yumiro- "Brother. Now it's our turn." ''Hikaru vs. Yumiro'' Hikaru walked over to Yumiro... Yumiro- "Brother, can you help me put my arm back in place?" Hikaru- "Sure..." Hikaru grabbed Yumiro's pulled arm, and shoved it back in it's socket... Yumiro- "Ahh, that's much better. Ready?" Yumiro assumed his fighting stance, while Hikaru walked a few meters away... Hikaru- "Yes, brother. I believe I am." Hikaru assumed his fighting stance also... Yumiro- "Then let's begin..." Yumiro shot off a few key blasts to distract Hikaru. Hikaru put his guard up the block the shots, and when they hit, they combusted, and created smoke, although it did not hurt Hikaru. He then waved through the smoke, to find Yumiro already 1 foot away from him. Yumiro then kicked Hikaru into the air. Hikaru recovered, and just blocked Yumiro's punch. Hikaru swiftly punched Yumiro in the face, stomach, upper chest, and swatted him across the face, sending him to the left. Yumiro recovered, and wiped the blood from his mouth. Yumiro then charged again towards Hikaru. Yumiro then left hooked Hikaru in the face. Hikaru's head jerked back, and spit came flying from his mouth. Yumiro then grabbed him by the throat, and threw him to the left. Hikaru, flying through the air, teleported in front of Yumiro, and kneed him in the gut. Yumiro grunted loudly, and put his arms on his stomach. While Yumiro was bent over in abdominal pain, Hikaru kicked Yumiro in the face, causing him to bleed from the mouth even further. Yumiro was sent back. He recooperated, and wiped the thick blood off of his mouth again. He became angry, and teleported above Hikaru, yelled in anger, and smashed his head. Hikaru descended rapidly towards the ground. Hikaru then crashed very hard, face first. Hikaru clenched his teeth, and fists, and got back up. Hikaru wanted go at it one more time. He then dashed speedily towards Yumiro, with his golden ki aura around him, meaning he's charged, and ready for a final bout. When Hikaru finally reached Yumiro, he teleported behind Yumiro, and shoved his foot up his butt. Yumiro yelled, becuase it felt wierd, and also because it was a little painful. He was sent further into the air, Hikaru then rose up in front of him, and uppercutted him in the chin. Taking so much damage to the face, from the last match, and this one, Yumiro is almost finished. Hikaru teleported Yumiro, and smashed him to the ground. He then teleported under Yumiro, on the ground, and caught Yumiro by the back, and tossed him to the ground. Yumiro's face covered in blood, and his body all scratched up, and bloodied. A little bit of the same for Hikaru, and Yomoko, whom is sitting, having a drink. Hikaru spoke... Hikaru- "You finished brother? Call it a day?" Yumiro- "Yyee... yeah. I'm done." Hikaru put his arm out to help Yumiro off the ground. Yumiro took his help, and stood back up. The two started walking towards Yomoko. Hikaru spoke to her... Hikaru- "Alright, we're calling it a day. Let's go inside, get some rest..." Yomoko- "Yeah... Hey Hikaru, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Hikaru swiftly turned his head towards Yomoko, and answered in a shocked, squeeky voice... Hikaru- "What?!" ''The End.'' The Dairy Contest ''Hikaru, and Yumiro Household. Roughly 3 PM. Day of the Tournament.'' Hikaru walked up to Yumiro, and Yomoko... Hikaru- "Alright, let's go." Yomoko- "Yep! I'm ready!" Yumiro whispered to his brother... Yumiro- "She's perky today..." Hikaru stared at her breasts... Hikaru- "In more ways than one..." The three began walking towards the arena. A few blocks down, they discovered a dairy contest... Hikaru- "Hey, let's enter it!" Yumiro gave him a blank stare. Hikaru- "I challenge ya!" Yumiro pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed in frustration, and said... Yumiro- "Ff..Fine. Only because I have to keep my honor as a Saiyan..." '' The two entered the contest. Yomoko didn't enter, becuase she's got enough. Guess you can imagine why... She had enough for the day you pervert! The two sat on each side of a bear-like man. The man introduced himself... ''Man- "Hey, my name is Jagaimo. I used to be in the army. What's your names?" The two replied... Hikaru- "Hikaru." Yumiro- "Yumiro." The old man spoke cheerfully, wearing his sunglasses, plaid shirt, and a bottle of liquor in front of him... Jagaimo- "Well nice to meet you boys! Good luck!" Both replied at the same time... Hikaru, and Yumiro- "You too." The contest began. Jagaimo, Hikaru, Yumiro, and the rest of the contestants drank furiously, as Yomoko cheered our heroes on. By minute 5, most people gave up. It was now minute 10, and only Jagaimo, Yumiro, and Hikaru remained. Yumiro said to Jagaimo... Yumiro- "You alright old man? Is it too much for ya?" Jagaimo replied... ---- ---- Jagaimo- "I WAS RAISED ON THE DAIRY, BITCH!" Yumiro infuriated by Jagaimo's terrogatory remark... Yumiro- "WHAT?! IT'S ON NOW OLD MAN!" By minute 12 Hikaru gave up. Now, it's minute 15. Both of the remaining contestants were worn out. Milk, and other dairy products were residue around their mouths. Yumiro took one last swig, and spit it back out. Yumiro noticed Jagaimo puking milk slowly out of his mouth. Yumiro had enough. This contest was useless to him. So, he took the old man's bottle of gin, and gulped it down. Not drinking booze before was a shock to his system, and fell back half-concious. Jagaimo won. Hikaru, and Yomoko took his body, and rested it on a nearby table. He then woke up a half-hour later. He seemed unphased, and the trio went onwards to the Torneo di Saiyano. Torneo di Saiyano: Part 2 ''4:01 pm. Day of the Tournament. Front Gates of the Arena...'' Yomoko, Hikaru, and Yumiro walked up to the front gates, and Yumiro knocked on the giant iron doors, creating large bangs. A small piece of iron slid to the right, and created a small opening. Two eyes appeared... Mysterious Guy- "You uhh... Here for the Tournament?" Yumiro responded sarcastically... Yumiro- "Noooo... We're here to wash the restrooms..." Mysterious Guy- "Okay, okay smart guy. You fightin', or spectatin'?" Hikaru- "Fightin'." Mysterious Guy- "Alrighty... Come this way..." The right iron door opened up, and the three wandered around, trying to find the registration. A moment later, they stumbled upon an old, grey-haired geezer at a stand. Hikaru opened up the conversation... Hikaru- "Umm... Excuse me sir... Where do we sign up for registration?" The old man took out a sheet of paper, and a black ink pen, becuase blue is just annoying... Old Fart- "Right here sonny..." Hikaru signed his name, smiled, and walked towards a tall statue. Yomoko also signed up. The old man looked at her cleavage, smiled, and giggled pervertedly. Yomoko noticed, and just gave him a stern look. Yumiro then signed up, the old man said... Old Fart- "She going out with anyone?" Yumiro finished signing, and as for his answer, he swiftly punched him in the face, indenting the face itself, and a few teeth came out. Yumiro just walked away. During that time, Hikaru had been staring at a statue of one of the winners of the past Tournaments. The statue was of a man who seemed familiar to him. He stared, until Yumiro made him snap out of it, and walk towards the event grounds. The three entered a medium-sized room with all the other competitors, with a large board standing in the middle. A Saiyan man stood beside it, and said... Saiyan Announcer- "Gather around numb-nuts, and no-nuts. Now that the final 4 competitors just signed in, the match-ups are now underway..." Hikaru was puzzled... Weren't they the last ''three ''competitors? Who could have joined at the same time? Suddenly, the old, lovable, grizzly-bear of a man we met at The Dairy Contest, gripped Hikaru's, and Yumiro's shoulders, with his large, meaty, hairy hands. He shouted in their ears, spitting out saliva enthusiastically... ''Jagaimo- "HHHEEEEYYYYY!!!! It's you three again! Nice job at the contest! Yet, you couldn't beat ol Jagaimo, hehehehehe..." Yomoko, and Hikaru were enthusiastic about seeing him again... but Yumiro... Not so much... Hikaru shook Jagaimo's hand happily, and said... Hikaru- "Heheyyy... Nice to see you again man! You joinin' the fight?" Jagaimo- "Why, of course! I still got some kick left in me, minus well make it fun! Hikaru- "Hehehe... I hear that!" Yumiro interrupted... Yumiro- "The match-ups have been posted..." Jagaimo- "Oooo... Let's see! Can't wait to find out who I'll beat first!" Yomoko- "Confident, now are we?" The three took a look at the board. The match-ups for Cycle 1 were... Yomoko vs. Rocco Hikaru vs. Ligame Jagaimo vs. Eveto Yumiro vs. Eare Cycle 1 Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Work in progress Category:Story Category:Dragon Ball